Our life is made by the death of others
by fakesgirl22000
Summary: When Piper died on his fourteenth birthday, Chris' whole world fell apart. Now he's got an extremely tempramental new power which is taking its toll on him and the one person he can truly trust to help him has an agenda all his own.
1. Default Chapter

****

Our life is made by the death of others...

-Leonardo da Vinci.

The two boys, heads bowed and cloaked in black remained by their mothers grave, in the rain as the crowd of mourners silently began to leave.

"It should have been me," the younger boy said suddenly, "it should have been me."

His older brother placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder and said, "No Chris, there is no way in hell it should have been you. Mom knew that. You know as well as I do, Piper Halliwell never did anything without a reason."

Chris smiled weakly, "Thanks Wyatt."

"Any time li'l bro, anytime."

Phoebe Halliwell walked away from the majority of her family to her nephews. The service had finished and neither boy had moved an inch. With Leo thanking the few people left and the family ready to leave, someone had to get the boys.

"Chris, Wyatt," Wyatt turned to face his aunt and was almost instantly engulfed in a hug, "it's time to go home." The older boy nodded and began to walk to the car. Chris flinched as Phoebe laid a hand on his shoulder but other than that he didn't budge.

"Chris, sweetie... did you"

"I heard you," he snapped, cutting her off, "And I'm not going anywhere." He said angrily, his gaze locked on his mothers tombstone.

"Chris, sweetie, you can't stay here in the rain. I know it hurts..."

"You have no idea."

"She was my sister Chris. The second one I've had to bury. You're not the only one who's going to miss her you know." Her voice was a mix between sadness, anger and concern.

"You still don't get it; you weren't there. You didn't lie there dying, holding and watching her as she died knowing that there wasn't a damn thing you could do to save her, or yourself. You didn't scream for your father and brother until your throat hurt. You weren't in the ghostly plane with her only to be ripped away just as she moved on, by a father who was ten minutes to late. She didn't die on your birthday. Most importantly, YOU AREN'T THE ONE BEING BLAMED FOR HER DEATH! So no Phoebe you don't know a damn thing." His voice cracked and his shoulders sagged when he finished .

Her thoughts were racing as Chris's emotions broke free from the barriers of the potions he'd been taking and slammed into her.

"Oh god, Chris, no one blames you. Come on we'll go home, inside where it's not raining and talk."

Chris waved his hand and the rain came to an abrupt halt. He turned to face his aunt and said,

"It's not raining. We'll talk here. If you have to insist." He said icily.

Phoebe's eyes widened in shock and she gasped, not just at his display of power, but his now icy, rigid persona. Something which was definitely not like her youngest nephew.

"Well?" Chris asked impatiently.

"Oh honey," Phoebe pulled him into a tight hug, Chris surprisingly didn't resist. Through her tears she said , Christopher, nobody blames you, I swear it. I know that you're hurting now but in time, I know you won't want to believe me, but it will pass."

He looked at the grave stone behind them.

"Can I just have a few more minutes, by myself, just to.... Say goodbye?" He asked, suddenly unsure of himself.

She pulled back and looked at her nephew, his emerald green eyes were studying her intently, silently pleading with her. She knew that she couldn't refuse him.

She nodded, saying, "Alright, not too long okay. I'll be at the car."

"Thank you."

As she started to walk off, Chris doubled over in pain, he felt a warm, sticky substance pour from his nose and a coppery taste began to pool in his mouth. He put his right hand to his nose. It wasn't stopping. He felt like he was dying. Again.

Phoebe was a few meters away from the car when it happened. Chris le out an ear piercing, pain filled scream and fell to his knees.

****


	2. Chapter two

Okay, I know I forgot to mention this stuff last time so here I go**: I, unfortunately don't own Charmed or any of those characters. **This fan fic is as close as I'm gonna get to having any of it. .(Especially a certain Mr. Christopher Perry Halliwell.(Or drew Fuller for that fact)) :(

I also wanna thank those of you who reviewed...

**Sugarbox-** You'll have to wait and see...

**deranged black kitten of doom**- Stopped because of a severe case of writer's block(nasty business that!)

Chapter two...

The blood spilled over his hands as he fell to his knees.

"What the hell is happening to me?" He asked the empty air, hoping that some one would have the answers as to why he felt like he was going to die.

Phoebe whirred around and saw her nephew fall to his knees. Having heard the scream, Wyatt scrambled out of the backdoor of the jeep and ran to his Aunt. He could feel the panic inside him rising.

"What the hell is going on Phoebe? Where's Chris?" He asked.

Silently she pointed to the gravesite where they'd buried Piper. There knelt his brother, doubled over his head touching the soft earth underneath him. Now he knew that something was seriously wrong.

He started to run for his brother when he was caught by a strong pair of arms pulling him back, preventing him from getting anywhere near Chris. He struggled, in hindsight probably not as not as hard as he could of but he tried, those arms were just so strong.

"Just wait Wyatt," his father said softly, "Just wait."

Wyatt's mind was racing, what the hell was going on? Chris could be dying over there, how could they just leave him there? Something was very wrong, he could feel it. Why was his father preventing him from going to his brother's side? Why weren't his father, aunts and uncles even attempting to go to him?

"NO! Let me go!" Wyatt's struggle against his father intensified, "CHRIS!"

Leo's arms tightened their grip around his eldest son's waist. He wasn't going to get Chris out of this one, he couldn't, not this time. This time he had to go it alone. Chris was strong enough to look after himself, after all, he was his mother's son. No matter how he tried to rationalise his actions, or inaction's towards his youngest son, he could feel it tearing him up inside.

"He'll be okay" he muttered, not exactly sure who he was trying to convince.

The world, Chris felt, was falling down around his ears. Tears were stinging his eyes as he lifted his head from the ground to look at his mother's headstone. Fear, anger and sadness filled the young witch's being.

"You left me, you just went and abandoned me," he growled at the headstone, "And now they have too."

The rain began to pelt down again, drenching everyone whom remained out in the open. Thunder roared and lightning crackled across the sky.

As the storm intensified so did both the power and pain inside of the youngest Halliwell. He could feel the lightning and the thunder inside him as the storm spread over all of San Fransisco. He was dying, he knew that, and the way things were going there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it which was a pity; because he, at the moment desperately wanted to stay alive.

"Help me, "he whispered, "please."

The rest of the family stood watching the boy in silence, all bar one made no attempt to go to his aide. Out of nowhere a blinding column of white light shot down from the darkened sky and engulfed the young witch. The whole cemetery was still except for Wyatt's cries for his little brother.

"CHRIS! Oh god, CHRIS!" the boy screamed, he wouldn't, couldn't lose his little brother. If he lost his brother today those who stood in his way would pay severely.

"CHRIS!" his brother screamed again, "Dad let me the fuck go!"

It seemed an age before the white light began to disappear, to say Wyatt was mad with his family would be an understatement, he was damn well furious but luckily his fear for his little brother was overriding it.

When the light had completely dissipated the family saw Chris rising shakily to his feet. The rain stopped when Chris's eyes fell on his brother, he started to take slow deliberate steps toward him. As he did so Wyatt felt his father's grip around his waist loosen so he broke free and made a break for his little brother.

The younger Halliwell, as his last reserve of strength began to falter staggered a few meters before falling face down on the ground. Wyatt skidded to a halt and dropped to his knees beside his brother.

"Chris?" Wyatt asked, the panic evident in his voice as he shook his little brother, "come on, come on!"

He rolled Chris onto his back, "Chris, can you hear me?" He let out an astonished gasp as he registered the red stains all the way down Chris' face and over his chin.

"Chris. Chris please, Wyatt begged, "say something, anything..."

Suddenly his eyes fluttered open and his head turned toward the source of the voice. " Hey." he muttered weakly.

The older boy gathered his brother into his arms, holding him close he whispered, "I don't know what I would do if I lost you Chris." Despite Wyatt's plans for Christopher the sentiment behind those words were wholly real. They were brothers, nothing could change that, ever. Wyatt, totally absorbed with thoughts of his brother, didn't notice their father or aunt's presence until Leo spoke.

"Is he okay?" He asked, worried about his youngest son's welfare.

Holding Chris in his arms Wyatt stood up and stared at his father, his crystal blue eyes piercing their way into Leo's soul and radiating his anger.

"Why do you care father? It's not like he's mattered to you before now. Isn't that why you didn't want me up here before, why you held me back in the first place?" he asked accusingly.

"Wyatt, he's my son, of course I care."

"No you don't! If you cared about him you would have been there for his birthdays, actually acknowledged his presence when you came down from 'up there'. And not orbing away every time he tried to talk to you!"

"Wyatt that's not fair!"

"Neither is your ignoring him!"

"Wyatt..." Phoebe tried to say something in order to stop the fight before it got to far out of hand. Although she sort of knew Wyatt was right, Leo did play favourites.

"We'll see you at home." Wyatt said icily.

"He needs heeling Wyatt." Leo said, stating the blatantly obvious.

"Well duh! Thank you captain obvious!" Wyatt snapped sarcastically. Although he was smiling inwardly at how much he sounded like his little brother.

Chris stirred in Wyatt's arms, "Wyatt." He mumbled.

"Yeah, I'm still here kiddo."

"It hurts... bad."

"Shhh... It's okay, go back to sleep, I got you, you're safe now." He soothed. A weary Chris nodded into his brother's shoulder and promptly slipped back into unconsciousness.

"He needs heeling." Leo said firmly, trying to appeal to Wyatt's rational side. It wasn't working.

"It's not like we need you Leo, I'll do it. See you at home, that is, if the elders can spare you." He said icily. The twice blessed orbed out with his little brother before waiting for a response.


	3. chapter three

****

Well this one's done in a rush, so I'm sorry it's so short. But I hope you'll like it. AS usual this gal doesn't own a damn thing and if the bell wasn't about to go this'd be longer. Hope you like it.

Victor Bennett pulled into the manor's driveway, killed the engine and climbed out of his rental car. He had a feeling that although none of the other vehicles were there yet, some one was inside.

Blue sparkling orbs illuminated the living room as they dissipated they left behind two brothers, the elder of the two was carrying his little brother in his arms. Gently Wyatt lay his brother down on the couch, he raised his hands over Chris' limp body, after a minute or two of trying; the warm golden glow began to spread between them. Slowly he moved his hands from his head to his feet not taking any chances; he wanted to make sure every part of Chris was healed. When he'd finished Wyatt pulled Chris' boots off and covered him with a blanket.

"Sleep tight little bro." He sighed softly, "I'll be back in a minute."

Walking into the kitchen Wyatt felt around for the light switch upon finding it the kitchen was illuminated momentarily blinding him. Noticing the blue bowl on the bench he waved his hand and orbed it into the sink and telekinetically turned the hot and cold taps on. He could hear his mother's voice ringing in his head 'don't use magic for personal gain Wyatt.'

"Screw the rules," he muttered, "They didn't save mother and they almost killed Chris. I make the rules from now on."

Grabbing the bowl and wash cloth he walked back to his brother, the fourteen year old was crying out in his sleep, what he was saying broke the sixteen year old's heart.

"No mum, Dad and Wy'll come. They have to. Dad won't let you die, neither will Wyatt. No, I'm okay, the arrows barely got me. Just a scratch, promise." Wyatt began to cry as his brother continued, "Listen don't go to sleep, don't you dare. You'll be fine," Like always Chris was trying to make sure that everyone else was okay before worrying about himself, "don't go mum. I,I love you. I need you here." Both brothers were sobbing loudly, Wyatt was sitting on the table when Chris finished speaking, "I promise I'll look after Wy, I promise. Don't worry you can go to sleep now, I'm okay and I love you. Wy's the only one who cares about me. I'll make sure his okay."

There was a soft knock at the door, Wyatt moved over to Chris, kissed him on the forehead and whispered,

"And I promise I'll do the same for you."

****


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four…

Wyatt opened the front door and the light from the hall illuminated the aged figure of Victor Bennett. His grandfather smiled softly at him.

"Grandpa!" Wyatt said happily, wrapping his arms around him.

"How are you feeling Wyatt?" Victor asked as they walked inside.

The twice blessed sighed, "I'm okay I guess. I'm just worried about Chris; he's not well and Leo isn't making it better. What he forgets or doesn't know is that Chris is an empath and knows that Leo blames him sometimes."

"Where is your brother."

"Asleep on the couch. There was this white light that engulfed him at mum's graveside. Don't really understand it but when it stopped there was blood all over his face and Leo…"

Suddenly Chris started screaming in the next room, "Mum NO!"

They ran in there and saw Chris thrashing around on the couch. Moving to Chris' side Wyatt wrapped his arms over him, "Chris! Come on, wake up kiddo. Wake up."

Slowly Chris calmed down and his eyes fluttered open, "Wy?" He mumbled.

"Hey little brother."

"What happened?"

"Nothing, you were having a nightmare."

"Oh." He noted his grandpa behind his brother, "Grandpa?"

"Hey Chris."

He tried to sit up but as he did his head started to spin and he fell back on the couch, "What the hell happened?"

"You're okay." Wyatt pulled Chris back up and sat behind him and wrapped his arms around him. Chris curled into the warmth of his brother's embrace.

"I saw Mum." He said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"When the white light came down, she came and told me to be careful."

"Careful?"

Chris shook his head and shrugged, "She just said be careful, she didn't stick around to elaborate."

"Sounds like your mother." Victor said quietly.

The front door opened and then slammed shut. Leo and the others walked into the manor. Sensing his sons in the lounge he walked in, he didn't expect to see Victor. As soon as Chris saw his father he cringed and whispered to his brother, "He's gonna yell." Wyatt hugged him tighter.

"Good to see the Elders could spare you." Wyatt said.

"You honestly think you can speak to me like that and get away with it?" Leo yelled.

"What you gonna do father? Spank me?" Wyatt said sarcastically.

Victor stood up and said, "Leo don't you dare act like this on today of all days."

"Stay out of it Victor." Leo snapped, "This is between me and my sons."

The boys' cousins walked over to them and sat down. Mel ran her hand along the side of Chris' ghost like face, "You okay Kit?"

The boy smiled weakly and nodded, "Yeah, I guess."

Chris shifted his weight on his brother's lap. Wyatt looked down, "Maybe you should go to bed." He said softly.

"I wanna stay with you." He murmured.

Wyatt moved him so he could stand up, the Twice-Blessed glared stonily at his father, "You've picked a lovely time to recognise that you have two sons dad."

"I've always known I have two boys Wyatt, you know that."

"So when did one become invisible?"

"You didn't."

"I WASN'T TALKING ABOUT ME!"

Chris pulled himself up, tugging on Wyatt's shirt he said, "Wy, look at me." His older brother looked down, "Give me a hand." Wyatt extended his hand and pulled him up. Leaning heavily on his brother the teenager said, "He was talking about me Leo. The mistake you made 14 years ago. The one you blame for mum's death!"

"Chris I never…"

"I'm an empath you idiot." He said, voice barely above a whisper.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi all! It's been a while since an author note so i though i would say hi. I wanna thank all you lovely people who reviewed and i also thought i should mention, after many requests, i changed the review settings so i think it'll accept anon reviews. Now to answer a couple of questions..._

_**Hanu-demoness-**I'm not overly sure which future it is but i'm leaning towards the original one, not sure so when i know you'll know... And thanks for the nice review!_

_**Icantthinkofanick- **Thank you! It is kind of a crummy power sometimes i guess._

_And for ppl who are wondering about the end of chapter 4... the argument is really a continuation of Wyatt's crankiness in chapter 2. _

Chapter five…

"_I'm an empath you idiot." He said, voice barely above a whisper._

"What?" Leo asked, "Why didn't anyone tell me you had new powers?"

"I've been an empath since I was ten. I've had telekinesis and was able to orb since I was two and I've been a telepath since I was twelve. Also, I've been able to manipulate the weather since my birthday."

Chris stared at his father who seemed to be in shock, "It's okay, I know you've been too busy to notice. Y, you're an Elder after all. With half the world to look after you're bound to miss one little witch."

"That's no…"

Chris raised a hand to silence him, "I said its okay Leo."

Wyatt looked at his brother with worry, even if he wasn't showing it he knew his little brother was close to tears.

Silently, with downcast eyes Chris walked into the kitchen, 'this place is a mess.' He thought to himself and began to clean.

In truth the Halliwell kitchen was absolutely spotless but Chris, like his late mother, found that cooking and housework were calming.

"Chris honey you should rest." Paige said from the door.

"When I'm done." He said with a smile.

Three hours later Chris had moved up to the attic and was on his hands and knees scrubbing the floor, tears streaming down his face, "I can't do this anymore." He whispered, "It hurts so much without you mamma."

He looked down at his hands and they were literally red raw, he climbed to his feet and saw his father standing in the doorway watching him, "Leo?"

The Elder walked over and took his son's hands and let the healing glow wash over him, "You should go to bed Chris."

"I'm not finished." He said firmly, "Can't stop until I'm done."

"And when will you be done?"

Chris shrugged, "When it's clean, the carpet at the stairs needs cleaning still…"

The Elder didn't give Chris the time to finish; reaching in to his pocket he pulled out some sleeping dust and blew it into Chris' face. He caught the young witch as he slumped forward. He orbed them to Chris and Wyatt's room and put him into bed. He smiled sadly, he knew that this was the closest he and his youngest son had been in a very long time and he knew that it was his fault.

Chris stirred, "Shhh… Daddy's here." He whispered, "Nothing's going to hurt you."

Chris' dream was something that would be burnt into his memory forever, his fourteenth birthday.

"I can't believe they all forgot." He huffed taking a sip of his orange juice, "Even Wyatt."

"_Aw baby we can have fun with just the two of us."_

"_I know mum, I just, Dad swore he would come home for my birthday and I thought that just this once…he would keep his promise."_

_Piper wrapped her arms around her son, "Sweetie I don't know what I can say to make you feel better except that I love you."_

"_Tell me you're not going anywhere." He said hugging her tightly._

"_I promise I'll never leave you Chris."_

_There was a loud crash in the lounge, "Stay here Chris." Piper said softly, "I'll be back in a minute."_

_She walked into the lounge hands raised, ready for a fight._

_Chris heard the haunting voice, "So a Charmed one was at home…where's the boy?" followed by a loud thud._

_The young witch ran to the lounge and saw the mass of demons gathering around the Charmed one, "No!" He cried out, with a sweeping motion he sent the demons crashing into the other wall._

_He ran to his mother's side and pulled her out to the stairs telekinetically pulling the doors shut._

"_Chris you have to get out of here." Piper coughed._

"_No, I'm not leaving you here."_

"_They can't kill you if they can't find you baby."_

_The Charmed one scrambled to her feet as the doors were knocked down, "You can't have him."_

"_He's ours by right!"_

_She flicked her hands and blew the demon up. Chris' mind was flooded by noise so much so he couldn't focus his powers. He snapped out of it when he felt something pierce his shoulder, looking down he saw the arrowhead poking out. Taking a deep breath he focused his energy on creating a barrier between them and the demons, but it didn't last long._

_The fight lasted for near on half an hour, somehow Chris, lying by his injured mother's side, became invisible to the demons. The demons shimmered out and left the two Halliwells lying on the floor in a pool of their own blood._

"_Dad! Wyatt!" Chris called._

"_They won't come Chris," Piper coughed blood lining her lips, "they can't hear us."_

"No Mum, Dad and Wy'll come. They have to. Dad won't let you die, neither will Wyatt."

"_You're hurt." Piper said trying to get up._

" _No, I'm okay," He hushed, " the arrows barely got me. Just a scratch, promise." _

_Piper's eyes closed, she was fading, and Chris held his hands over her stomach wishing desperately for whatever powers he had to help him heal her. But with the two darklighter arrows through his shoulder made it hard to do anything._

"_Listen don't go to sleep, don't you dare. You'll be fine," _

"_I love you Chris, I'll never leave you."_

"_Don't go mum. I, I love you. I need you here." _

_He called desperately for his father and brother, but again they didn't come._

"_Look after your brother Chris."_

"_I promise I'll look after Wy, I promise. Don't worry you can go to sleep now, I'm okay and I love you."_

"_I'll always be watching over you Chris." She said as life left her body._

_Before Chris slipped away he swore, " I'll make sure he is okay."_

Chris woke up with a start, looking out the window he saw it was still dark, over the past week Chris had had only around twelve hours sleep, because every time he closed his eyes he would dream of Piper's death.

Climbing out of bed he went to the laundry and looked for the carpet cleaning liquid, finding it, the boy went out to the stairs and began to scrub and scrub and scrub. Every time he looked down he could see a crimson pool while it was clean.

Wyatt walked down and saw his brother, wrapping his arms around him Wyatt pulled him away from the stairs, "NO I HAVE TO FINISH IT!"

Wyatt lost his temper and slapped him hard across the face, "Stop it Christopher! The carpet was clean Phoebe and Paige did it themselves!"

"I have to finish…I have to." Chris tried to push past his brother, "Let me go!" He cried pounding his fists on Wyatt's chest, "Let me go! Let me go!" He collapsed sobbing into Wyatt's arms, "Why her Wyatt? It should have been me!"

"No it shouldn't have Chris."

Chris pulled away, "You don't get it Wyatt, they were trying to kill two birds with one stone. I should have died because they were after ME!"

Wyatt's eyes widened, "What?"

"She said, 'they can't kill you if they can't find you' and then she was arguing with one of the demons saying, 'you can't have him' and the demon said something like, 'he's ours by right.' Wyatt I don't know what's going on but they _knew _I had empathy and telepathy, they were counting on it. They did this thing that sort of scrambled the signals in my brain so I couldn't focus my powers, if I had've been stronger she would be alive." The television and windows exploded, "If Leo had taught me how to heal she would be alive!"

Things began to catch on fire and Chris screamed, "And if you guys hadn't forgotten my birthday! If you and Leo had have been listening we'd all be okay!"

"Chris it was a demon attack, there was nothing anyone could have done."

"The hell there wasn't." Chris orbed out leaving Wyatt to clean up the mess.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six 

Wyatt's flashback to Chris' fourteenth birthday:

Wyatt pushed open the front door and walked in followed by his father, Uncles, Aunts and cousins. He'd dragged them all home three hours after they'd left. He was kicking himself, he couldn't believe that he'd forgotten his own brother's fourteenth birthday, they all had, except for his mother.

"_Mum! Chris!" He called, wondering where they had gone. The jeep was still in the drive and he was pretty sure that they wouldn't have orbed because Kit Halliwell wasn't that into his powers unless of course the two of them were demon hunting._

"_Piper?" Paige Montana and Phoebe Halliwell-Dean called. Something deep down inside told them something was wrong._

"_Mum? Chris?" Wyatt called again, voice rising slightly in panic, "This isn't funny!"_

"_Oh god." Was the collective moan from his cousins, "Look down, is that…"_

_The Twice blessed looked down at the carpet and saw the crimson trail leading to the next room, gulping, he finished their sentence, "Blood." Then they ran into the next room._

_The sight they beheld made them all nauseous, there lay Piper Halliwell and her youngest son; on his side with his left arm draped protectively over his mother's body, the two of them encircled in a crusty crimson pool._

_Leo Wyatt couldn't believe what he was seeing, he pushed past his son and ran to his wife's side. Once there he moved Chris' arm out of the way and soon Christopher Halliwell became invisible to everyone including Wyatt._

_It took them twenty minutes to come to the conclusion that was already niggling in the back of their minds; Piper Halliwell was dead. Leo just sat there holding his wife's body close to him rocking back and forth. All the others were either just sitting or standing around crying and talking in hushed whispers amongst themselves._

_Wyatt was standing there staring off into space when he snapped violently back into reality, where the hell was Chris? His heart was pounding in his ears, he did not want to lose Chris too._

"_Where's Chris?" He asked softly._

_Nobody answered let alone looked at him, frustrated and scared he shouted, "Where the hell is Chris?" They all shook their heads._

"_He's probably dead too." Prue Halliwell-Dean murmured._

"_No, Chris wouldn't, he couldn't." Melinda Montana snapped._

"_What's it matter anyway?" Leo said bitterly._

"_It matters because he's my brother!" Wyatt shouted with tears in his eyes, "And he's your god damn son!" _

_Wyatt noticed one of Chris' big black combat boots poking out from behind his father._

"_Oh God."_

_He ran to Chris' side, he blanched at the sight of his little brother's ghost like appearance, the brunette's face seemed to be the purest shade of white and his lips were crystal blue. Wyatt reached out and touched his hand and jumped, they were like ice. He ripped open Chris' already destroyed shirt and gasped, aside from where he was wounded his whole body was pure white._

"_Chris?" he said softly, "Can you hear me?" He didn't respond and Wyatt's fear grew when he saw two Darklighter arrows poking through his shoulder._

"_Someone who's not part Whitelighter get your ass here now!" he shouted._

_Richard Montana ran to his side, "What do you want me to do?"_

_Looking down he saw the arrows, wrapping his hands around the arrows he took a moment and pulled them through. Chris' body jerked slightly and he let out a soft moan._

"_He's still alive!" Wyatt cried._

_Wyatt pulled Chris up, "Dad help me!" He said, frantically trying to heal his brother._

"_Why should we bother?" Leo said bitterly._

"_Dad!" Wyatt growled, "Chris is alive!"_

_Leo, Paige and Melinda ran to Chris and they began to heal him. The damage was so extensive it took half an hour for the four of them to heal him. The colour slowly returned to his skin and Chris shot up, "Mum?"_

_Wyatt pulled Chris into him, "Shh…"_

_But Chris saw past his father and saw his mother's face, "No! No! No!" He writhed in Wyatt's arms, "Let me go!"_

"_Chris, she's dead." Wyatt choked out._

"_No! She promised she wouldn't leave me! You're a liar!" He telekinetically pushed Wyatt away from him and ran to Piper's body._

"_Did you heal her?" He asked, turning angrily to face them, "Did you even try?"_

"_Chris…"_

_He scrambled to his feet, "If you hadn't have forgotten my birthday you would have been here! You would have saved her!"_

"_You can't blame this on us, it was an accident."_

"_Oh the hell I can't Leo. If you had have kept your promise! If you had have actually been listening to me…"_

"_What do you mean listening?"_

"_I screamed for you and Wy! Screamed and screamed but nobody came, Mum knew that you wouldn't come. I was stupid to enough to believe you would."_

_Wyatt just sat there the world was crashing down around his ears he had lost his mother and the other most important person in his life was screaming at him. He hadn't heard him. Nobody had heard Chris and they'd let them all down._

_A thunderstorm started outside and Chris Halliwell orbed out cloaking his presence it took them five hours to find that Chris had orbed to the bridge, half way to his grandfather's then walked the rest of the way. And had spent the rest of the night curled in his grandfather's arms._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chris walked barefoot on the wet mud, the mud squishing between his toes, his mother was gone.

"What's so special about me?" He shouted, "Why did you kill her to try and get me?"

He heard the flames behind him, "_Because we've been watching you since you were a small child…" _The voice purred in the shadows, _"You're ours."_

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are Christopher" 

Chris bolted across the park dropping his shoes along the way, he tried, but couldn't orb. He felt fire spreading through his body, "No!" Closing his eyes he ran faster and surprisingly, flamed.

Falling to the attic floor with a thud the dark haired boy began to cry, Paige and Phoebe ran upstairs and saw their nephew lying on the floor.

"Chris honey, what happened."

"T,t,the ones who…Mum…after me…burn…help."

Phoebe wrapped her arms around her shaking nephew, "Paige, go get some warm clothes."

Chris shifted his weight so his head was resting in her lap, taking a deep breath the young boy said, "Aunt Phoebe…I, the demon that killed Mum, it was after me too."

"What do you mean?"

"In the park, it said I was theirs…they'd been watching me for years."

Phoebe didn't say anything just stroked his hair, after a few worried glances up at his aunt he said, "Aunt Phoebe?"

"It's going to be okay Chris, we won't let anything happen to you."

Paige came back and handed Chris some new clothes that Chris changed into quickly.

"Thank you." He whispered. Looking up he asked, "Where's Wyatt?"

"Downstairs, he's not feeling well."

"I can imagine, I really yelled at him before. I was just so angry I sort of told him it was his fault."

Chris climbed to his feet and kissed the two women on the cheek, "I should go and apologise to him.

Chris walked into the bedroom he shared with his older brother. The blonde looked up through his long blonde hair, "You're not going to try and blow me up are you?" Wyatt asked cautiously.

Chris shook his head, "Nah bro, you're safe." Chris sat down on his bed and breathed deeply patting the space beside him he said, "Come over here Wy."

He sat down beside him and saw the blood trickling down his cheek, he reached up and wiped it away with his thumb whilst sending a short burst of healing through him.

It was Chris who broke the silence, "The way I acted-"

"It's okay." Wyatt hushed.

"No it's not! For Christ's sake Wy you don't have to walk around on eggshells! I was out of line and I'm trying to apologise so will you just let me do it!"

"Kit…"

"Wyatt I'm sorry okay!" he huffed, "There I said it!"

The blonde witch pulled him into a hug, "Bro, I know mum said it to you and she meant it, I know she did. But I just wanted to tell you I'm here when you need me. Always."

The dark head leant against the blonde's shoulder, "I miss her so much Wyatt. My body aches all the time when I just so much as think of her. She died in my arms," He said holding his arms out, "she damn well died because her son couldn't protect her. Because he was so damn powerless he was unable to heal her and stupid powers were so easily messed up."

"Chris your powers are nothing to be ashamed of, they are something that…"

"Can we not talk about magic anymore?" He asked softly, "I just want to sleep. I need to sleep but I am unable to because every time I try I see her death."

Wyatt leant back against the bed head taking Chris down with him, "Just close your eyes Chris, I'll make sure you are okay. Nothing can harm you now Chris, I won't let it."

_Chris' dream:_

_He was walking along the darkened streets so lost in his thoughts he didn't even votice that the demon of fear was walking behind him._

_(Your greatest fear is that those demons will return and your powers will be so messed around that you will be unable to defend yourself or your family.)_

"_Stupid ass powers. Stupid dumb ass powers!" He screamed, "I DON'T WANT THEM ANYMORE!" Staring up at the sky he continued his rant, " YOU STUPID FUCKING PACIFISTS! Why couldn't you intervene? Why couldn't you save her?"_

_Suddenly his vision changed, he looked down at his hands that were now transparent. He looked around and saw Wyatt standing before a large crowd of demons. Demons he recognised as the one's who had attacked him and killed his mother._

"_Well done." Wyatt said, "You killed that bitch and put the fear of God into my brother. I thank you and promise you will be rewarded…"_

Chris shot up in a cold sweat, "No." he whispered, "Not him please. Dear god not him."


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey people, I've had a good kick in the pants by a reviewer and decided to put some of the newer stories on hold so I can work on these babies. I haven't updated this in so long because I've had a huge case of writer's block._

(This is set in the first future, I'm working on the premise that maybe there was a whole time loop thing. Ya know, like big Chris has been and maybe Wyatt's gonna keep turning evil.)

Chapter eight

Chris slipped out from the bed doing his damndest not to wake his older brother, he was so grateful that throughout all of this the one person that had stood by his side was Wyatt.

He walked out into the illuminated hall and up to the attic, ever since Piper's death his somewhat irrational fear of what goes bump in the night had returned in all its paralyzing glory.

He picked up the book of shadows, was it really possible, could Wyatt be behind all of this?

He shook his head no. Wyatt was good. Wyatt was his brother, his protector, his best friend. Wyatt didn't kill their mother.

But then again Wyatt was the only one who had known about his telepathy and empathy…

Hugging the book closer to his chest he orbed down into the lounge room armchair and opened the ancient pages. In fourteen short years he had managed to memorise the entire book, he'd been working on an index the day Piper was murdered.

He'd always found comfort in this book, it kept him connected with his family, with his mother in particular, which is now something he relished more than anything. Leafing through the pages he strayed upon something he'd never seen before…_To my sons Chris and Wyatt._

Dad had written in here? He continued heading, it was an entry for future whitelighters; he smiled slightly at that. He could feel the fear and the love on the page, there was one moment where his father had been so sure that he wasn't going to be here he wrote everything down. He'd cared about him enough to do that.

Reading looking further in the book he came across something that made him jump, there, plain as day was an entry he'd never written, _in his own handwriting._

"Dad." He whispered, hoping that this one time Leo might come to him. He didn't have to wait long, blue orbs filtered down beside him, "What are you doing up Chris?"

"Dad…what the hell is this?" he pointed to the entry, "How is this possible?"

Leo sighed and sat down, "Chris there was a lot your mother and I never told you."

Leo then went on to tell him about the alternate Chris, he sat there wide eyed as he listened to the story about Chris Perry and the evil Wyatt.

Maybe his dream wasn't _just_ a dream.

"Thanks for telling me Dad." Chris nodded, "I think I understand now."

"Understand what Buddy?"

Chris closed his eyes, "You don't need to know Dad…" he said quietly, Leo reached forward and touched Chris' shoulder and Chris accidentally let his dream slip.

_Chris' dream:_

_He was walking along the darkened streets so lost in his thoughts he didn't even votice that the demon of fear was walking behind him._

_(Your greatest fear is that those demons will return and your powers will be so messed around that you will be unable to defend yourself or your family.)_

"_Stupid ass powers. Stupid dumb ass powers!" He screamed, "I DON'T WANT THEM ANYMORE!" Staring up at the sky he continued his rant, " YOU STUPID FUCKING PACIFISTS! Why couldn't you intervene? Why couldn't you save her?"_

_Suddenly his vision changed, he looked down at his hands that were now transparent. He looked around and saw Wyatt standing before a large crowd of demons. Demons he recognised as the one's who had attacked him and killed his mother._

"_Well done." Wyatt said, "You killed that bitch and put the fear of God into my brother. I thank you and promise you will be rewarded…"_

"Dad." Chris said as he looked upon the terrified face of his father, "Dad it's just a dream right? I mean when I woke up he was lying beside me like he was before. He's not evil. He didn't kill mum…_right?"_

Leo nodded silently, "That's all it was. Just a dream."

Chris was overcome with a sudden bout of dizziness, he let the book fall to the floor and clutched his head groaning in pain.

Leo pulled him into his arms, "Chris what's wrong?"

"My head." He said quietly, "it hurts. "

Leo noted the rain which suddenly began to pelt down outside, "Chris." When his son didn't respond he shook him gently, "Chris?"

Chris' eyes snapped open, "Yeah?"

Leo pointed to the window, "Are you doing that?"

Chris squinted, staring out the window at the rain, "I, I think so…I'm not meaning too… I don't know."

Leo moved to be in front of his youngest son, "How about this, you get some sleep and in the morning you and I can work on your new power?"

"You mean it?"

Leo nodded, "For sure."

Chris grinned slightly and orbed back up to his room, little did he know that Wyatt had been watching the exchange between them. He was seething, that little…no. He shook his head and walked back up to his room.

By the time he reached it, Chris was already sound asleep. He lifted the covers and climbed in next to him, minutes later Wyatt Halliwell was also in a deep sleep.

Chris woke the next morning to the sound of his brother's snores, disentangling himself he padded barefoot down the hall to the bathroom, locking the door he peeled off his clothes, turned on the shower and let the hot water wash over him. He stepped from a blissful hot shower into a room full of steam, redressing he opened the door, letting steam billow out into the hall.

"You look like a drowned rat."

Chris looked up at his Aunt Paige and smiled, "Well I _feel_ great."

"There's the infamous Chris Halliwell smile."

He nodded, "I'm back Aunt Paige."

She hugged him tightly, "Good." She whispered.

Getting dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a black shirt he orbed downstairs and began making breakfast. Fifteen minutes later the extended Halliwell family was crowded around the dinner table for on of Chris' delicious breakfasts, they all marveled at him, the way he moved, his smile and his infectious laugh. It was as though they had all gone back a fortnight when Chris was making a family breakfast with his mother. He was just…radiant. The sun was shining it seemed, just for him.

Leo orbed in, "Sorry I'm late for breakfast."

"Just in time Dad." Chris laughed as he put the plate down, "Enjoy."

Chris slotted into his usual seat at the table and got a conversation started, soon it seemed that it was just a regular family breakfast. Except Piper Halliwell was missing…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

"You ready to go buddy?" Leo called into the kitchen.

"Dad I'm not going with you anymore remember?" Wyatt said.

"He was talking to me Wy." Chris said as he slid his leather jacket on, he smiled up at his father, "ready as I'll ever be."

Wyatt grinned as his brother and father orbed out, Paige was standing behind Wyatt, "So I wonder where they're going?" she said.

"Work on Chris' new power."

"How do you know that?" Paige asked.

"Heard them talking last night. Dad offered to help him reign it in," he turned to face his Aunt, "It doesn't make up for twelve years of neglect." With that he stormed off.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

"Wyatt." Paige said as she followed him out of the room, "What's going on?"

An angry Wyatt turned to face his Aunt, "It took mum's death for that son of a bitch to even register Chris' existence! And now he has Chris is over the fucking moon! Since we were kids its always been me and him, we don't need Leo." He spat.

"Wyatt." Paige sighed as she sat down, she looked up at her nephew who refused to sit down, she patted the seat beside her, "Come here."

Wyatt sat beside his Aunt, Paige wrapped her arm around his shoulder, "It may have always been you and Chris honey, but did you ever consider that maybe Chris _needs_ your Dad-"

"But-"

"Let me finish Wyatt." Paige said sternly, she softened her tone, "You and your Dad have always had a close relationship and Chris was always closer to your mother because he never really got a chance to know your Dad because Leo wasn't around for him like he was for you."

"That doesn't change anything!" Wyatt cried, frustrated beyond belief he went to stand up but Paige forced him to sit back down.

"Chris almost dying scared the crap out of Leo, hell it scared the crap out of all of us; but it made him realise that he needs to fix things with your brother. Maybe you could loosen your reigns and let your little brother form a relationship with his Dad."

"Whatever."

Paige's eyes strayed to a photo of Piper and Chris taken a few weeks before Chris' birthday, they stood leaning against each other with practically identical contented smiles watching something behind the camera.

_Oh Leo, _Paige thought to herself_, you better not be just using him as a link to Piper._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

Chris sat cross-legged in front of his father, "Now Chris, I want you to close your eyes and relax."

Chris did as he was told and Leo continued, "Now clear your mind."

Chris opened an eye and smirked at his father, "That's a little hard."

Leo smiled, "Just try."

He closed his eyes again and this time did as he was told; he shuddered as he felt his senses broaden with each passing second, "_Dad, what's happening?"_

"Chris open your eyes."

A veil of dark lashes parted to reveal deep emerald green eyes, Leo couldn't help but look on in shock, his son's eyes seemed to reveal a greater sense of wonder then he'd ever seen before.

_"Dad,_" Chris breathed, _"I can feel it."_

"What?"

_"Everything."_

Chris sat there his green eyes drinking in everything around him his fingers digging into the dirt he was connected.

The Elder reached for his son's hand, "Chris give me your hand."

Chris reached out then pulled his hand away shaking his head, _"Dad…I can't do this!" _his original calmness disappeared and he started to panic, "_Dad! Make it stop!" _

Chris was frantic now the fourteen-year-old was tearing at his hair, _"Dad it hurts!"_

"Chris breathe!" Leo said trying to calm his son.

_"I can't breathe!" _

"Yes you can son." Leo had him by the shoulders, shaking him, "Chris focus on my voice!"

Chris' eyes rolled back in his head and his head slumped forward into his father's arms; Chris' breath slowly returned to normal and he sat up.

"What just happened?" he asked as he rubbed his over his face yawning.

"Well son," Leo was at a loss for words, "You connected with something primal, powerful…something I don't think you were quite ready for yet."

"I don't understand."

"Well, your powers are tied to your emotions. And with this power and your Elder powers…when you connect with your power you connect with everything. Including everyone else's emotions and maybe we need to take things in a different direction."

"You're not going to stop are you dad?"

Leo shook his head and smiled, "No Buddy. We're just going to try something else." He put a hand on Chris' shoulder and orbed them to a secluded lake.

Chris looked up at his father, "What are we doing here?"

Leo smiled, "We're going to try one element at a time. I want you to concentrate on making just ripples in the water, gradually moving to waves okay?"

Chris nodded, "'kay."

He stared out at the water, the wind stopped and he pictured a huge rock falling in the middle of the lake, ripples coming all the way to him.

Looking out at the middle of the lake he saw a person walking along the top of the water, "Dad, do you see that?" he asked quietly.

"See what?"

"There's a person on the water…"

The person came closer and Chris' eyes opened wide, the person looked just like him except he looked like he'd been playing in the mud, "Who are you?" Chris asked.

The boy cocked his head to the side, "Call me Kit. I'm essentially the powers you've developed."

"I don't understand-"

"I'm a demi-god Chris."

"It's not possible." Chris' eyes were practically popping out of his skull as he stumbled backwards.

Kit outstretched his hand and a strong gust of wind whipped around behind Chris and pushed him back to his original position, "Listen to me!" Kit demanded.

"What's going on Chris?"

"I think I'm pissing off a demi-god." Chris whispered.

"Damn right you are!" Kit hissed.

"Sorry."

"Look, I know this is hard. But if this power isn't going to kill you we have to merge."

"What?"

"I become part of you."

"No way."

"It will kill you otherwise. Chris you have the powers of a god. Not just the simple powers of an elemental witch, your mother had to be turned into a goddess to use these powers. We need to join. All you have to do is take my hand."

Kit's hand reached out and despite his hesitation Chris reached out and took his hand, a green light washed over the young whitelighter and soon enough Kit was gone.

Chris swayed and Leo caught him before he fell, "Easy there, what happened?"

"Kit and I merged I think."

"Merged?"

"He became a part of me. So I would be able to use my new powers without killing myself. Something about mum had to be turned into a goddess to use this power and I'm not just an elemental witch." Chris extended his hand, the wind picked up and the rippling water turned into raging waves, "Wow."

Green eyes turned up to their father, "How was that?"

Leo grinned and wrapped an arm around his son's shoulders, "Well done."


	12. Chapter 12

_Okay, to answer one reader's question this is **NOT** going to be a slash fic. Not that I don't write them it's just this was my first baby. This fic just has a rather overprotective Wyatt with some father issues. _

Chapter twelve

Chris and Leo orbed back to the manor and Chris practically sprinted to his brother, "Wyatt!" he cried happily.

Wyatt turned around and grinned at his fourteen-year0old brother, "What's up?"

"It was so awesome, we went to a lake and Kit was there and he-"

"Wait, who's Kit?" Paige asked.

Chris paused, "He said he was the…culmination of my new powers…a demi-god Wyatt! My new power is so cool!"

"Do you want to go show me?" Wyatt asked, wrapping an arm around Chris' shoulder.

Chris looked up at his Aunt Paige, "Is that okay Aunt Paige?"

Paige nodded, "As long as you two are home for dinner?"

"We will be!" Chris grinned broadly as the two brothers disappeared in a swirl of blue orbs.

When they left Paige leveled her eyes at her brother in law, "Leo what's going on here?"

"I'm spending time with my youngest son Paige. Since when is that a crime?"

"Leo, you and I both know that what Wyatt said to you at the cemetery stuck, and I know you miss Piper…We all do. But spending all this time with Chris…building his hopes up-it's not fair to leave us to pick up the pieces."

"What are you saying Paige?"

"You need to make a choice. The Elders, or your sons."

"Paige that's impossible."

The boys had just orbed back in after a slight rain disaster on Chris' part and soaking wet stood just outside the door.

Drenched, the two boys stepped inside unnoticed, "I would have thought it was an easy choice dad."

Paige and Leo turned to see the eldest Halliwell children standing in the doorway. Unshed tears pooling in emerald green orbs and anger and barely contained rage simmering behind crystal blue.

"Boys…"


End file.
